


Arriba...

by Xanxi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanxi/pseuds/Xanxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño y corto POV de Feferi Peixes, basado en un RP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriba...

**Arriba...**

 

No me miras, eso está bien. Te he prohibido hacerlo y eres obediente. Un buen chico. Sé que no me mirarás, si no te ordeno hacerlo, y eso está muy, muy bien.

Camino a tu alrededor, lentamente, observándote.

Las cuerdas, de seda de dos colores, nuestros colores, rodean todo tu cuerpo, apretadas, rozando tu piel con suave firmeza. No te retienen, no realmente. Podrías reducirlas a jirones sin esfuerzo, pero no lo haces. Es tu voluntad la que te retiene. Tu deseo. Tu entrega.

A mi.

Llevas el pelo suelto, bien peinado. Sabes que me encanta así, por eso me has pedido, antes de que te atase, que te lo peinase. Hasta que ha estado brillante. Liso. Realmente hermoso. Todo en ti es hermoso. Tu fuerza, contenida. Tu sumisión, sin reservas.

—Mírame...

Tu sonrisa al mirarme, con esos ojos que solo muestran adoración. Cariño. El deseo de obedecer. El deseo de complacer. Lo necesitas. Está en tu sangre. Está en la mía.

Estiro la mano hacia el grupo de cuerdas que te impiden hablar, seda en forma de bocado, perfecto para que muerdas, con riendas de las que tirar. Un pequeño tirón. Sabes lo que significa. Te levantas.

Sonrio mientras te ciernes sobre mi. Alto. Musculoso. Podrías haber sido modelo para uno de esos escultores de la historia humana que tallaban heroes en la piedra. Pero la piedra no sería lo suficientemente resistente para retratarte como mereces.

Señalo un banco y te acercas, obediente. Te sientas, sabes lo que quiero como tú sabes lo que quiero yo. Nos complementamos como nunca pensé que lo haría con nadie. Como nunca había hecho con nadie. Eres perfecto para mi. Mio. El pensamiento me arranca una sonrisa, que lo promete todo.

Paso la fusta por la piel de tu pecho, lentamente. Te estremeces, pues está fría. Es de metal. El cuero no te agrada, ni te haría nada, realmente. Y necesitas notar la picazón. La mordedura, el dolor.

Cierras los ojos, dejando escapar un jadeo.

Mal. Muy mal.

Sabes que tenías que mirarme.

Mal chico.


	2. ... y abajo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación del POV anterior, esta vez desde el punto de vista de Equius

**… y abajo**

 

Abro los ojos y te miro. Tus labios esbozan una mueca entre divertida y decepcionada. Dijiste que te mirase y he cerrado los ojos.

Soy un mal chico.

Necesito que me castigues.

Tu lo sabes.

Ambos lo sabemos.

El primer golpe me cruza la mejilla, haciendo que arda. Que pique. Que se torne azul, intensamente. Ya estaba azul, por supuesto, pero se torna casi azul por completo. Y noto las gotas. Sudor. Por todo el cuerpo. Cosquilleandome la piel. Acumulándose en las cuerdas de seda que me retienen mejor que si fuesen del metal más duro.

Porque así lo deseo.

Así lo necesito.

Otro golpe, esta vez en el cuello. Arde. Y después tu lengua. Fria. Húmeda. Pasando por donde acaba de golpear la fusta. Haciéndome temblar por completo. Tus ojos fijos en los mios, en todo momento. Posesivos. Cariñosos. Llenos de un amor que no sé qué he hecho para merecer.

Gimo, suavemente. No debo morder las riendas. El bocado. Te molestaría. Sería castigado de nuevo. Pero ahora necesito ser bueno. Complacerte. Ganarme mi recompensa.

Inspiro con fuerza cuando tu mano se desliza por mi estomago. Bajando. Buscando. Agarrándome. Dedos frescos. Suaves. Uñas fuertes. Afiladas. Sosteniendome. Firme. Suave. Fuerte. Delicada.

Te subes sobre mi. Pequeña, en comparación conmigo. Tan fuerte, sin embargo. Si decidiese rebelarme, podrías someterme, casi sin esfuerzo. Tiemblo ante la mera idea, deslizandome sobre tu mano. Sobre tu brazo. Apenas sin control.

Tiras la fusta, a un lado. Tus manos libres, ahora, sobre mi. Acariciando. Apretando. Torturándome. Una de ellas sube por mi pecho. Cosquillas. Placer. Se donde va. Se que necesito. Qué me vas a dar. Me conoces.

No se que es más intenso. Tu mano guiandome a tu interior. Profundo. Cálido. Mio. O la otra, apretando. Ahogandome. Afixiandome. Haciendome sonreir. Haciendo que beses mi sonrisa. Que te encanta. 

—Gra... gracias...


End file.
